Sending
by LinaIX
Summary: Towards the end, what was Auron thinking? Well...I took a guess Auron's POV(of course) Spoilers!!!!!
1. Sending

Sending Note: A Final Fantasy X Fanfiction, from the point of view of Auron, while he's being sent. Um, definantly spoilers. O.o  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I could..belongs to those wonderful people at Squaresoft..and all that stuff.  
  
I looked to each of them as Yuna did what she had to do. I cannot say if I actually wished for her to send me, but it was right. What was someone like me to do in Spira anyway? My time was done; Sin defeated. Hmm, seems Jecht and Tidus wore off on me. I'm rambling about something completely irrelevant to what I was going to say; my humblest apologies. Now, where was I? Oh, right.  
  
I looked to each of them, one by one, and summed them up into a small memory. As if this last adventure wasn't memorable enough. They watch me, with so much pity, or is it they feel betrayed? Either way.doesn't make me feel any better about all of this. They have to think about it, see it this way; what would they have done if they knew from the start I was dead? I have a feeling it wouldn't have been pretty. Yuna.ah, yes! Let's start with Yuna.  
  
I've known her for so long. It seems, even ten years hadn't changed her. She still has that bright glimmer of hope in those mix-matched eyes. For good reason too, I think. If anyone could unite Spira, it would be her. She loves all and hates none. That's exactly what this world needs right now, an unbiased leader to help them pick up the pieces. And, from the looks of it, it seems she will have plenty of competent help. At least I can rest in peace knowing that.  
  
Ah! Another one I've watched grow.Tidus. Why do I feel the need to make such a memory of him? Simple of course; how am I to know if I'll see him in the farplane? Or.anyone for that matter? Tidus.he started on this chapter of his story so brash, so arrogant. He has matured the most of them all I do think. He's found out that him and Blitzball are not the most important things in the world. For that, I am glad and feel my promise has been kept. He's become an exemplary swordsman to boot. Jecht is very proud, I know he is. I only hope Tidus knows it as well. One thing bothers me.he fell in love with Yuna. How could I tell you ask? How couldn't I would be a better question. That can only lead to heartache. I feel for the couple. And, yet again, I'm going off on something different.  
  
Rikku.the odd man out really. Poor girl. Being Albhed is generally hard enough, but getting all this hostility for being a guardian to a respected summoner; it only made things worse for her. Rikku had made herself an invaluable asset to the group. Teaching things to everyone such as customizing weapons and knowing her way around machine has proved more than useful on more than one occasion. They all should be grateful to her and her people for all they had done for the group. Hopefully it will help uniting the people.  
  
Kimahri, the strong silent one. He only spoke when needed, and if it was pertinent. That, along with his loyalty to Yuna, I can tell I made the right choice when I asked him to care for the young girl, and bring her to Besaid. He will never allow harm to come to her, in any way. Aside from that, there isn't much that can be said about the Ronso.  
  
The black mage of the rag-tag group, Lulu. Her clothes tell much about her. She covers much, but lets some be revealed, much like her emotions. She tries to act like a cold, unfeeling woman, but her mask drops every so often, to show the real her. She cares about the world. She loves and trusts her friends. I just hope one day, she will drop the façade and show her true self, at least to those closest to her.  
  
Now I come to Wakka. I almost feel sorry for his poor deluded soul. He, like most of Spira, put so much trust into his faith. It broke him down, little by little to find out it was all a farce, but at the same time, made him stronger. His trust in his friends only hardened his resolve to stick with them and fight everything he thought right and true all his life. For that, I respect him, I do. I know.Auron, respecting anyone? Well, we'll get to that in a moment. He's come a long way from what he was when I met him in Luca, as they all have.  
  
I respect them all, in different ways. Maybe I didn't show it, but I needed to be hardened, harsh with them, to prepare them and to get them through this ordeal. I knew what they were going to be facing, first hand. So, I knew I couldn't show them how much I thought of any of them. I only hope they understand this. They should, as I've already said, they've come a long way from when I first met them, and I'm truly proud of them. 


	2. Omake!

Omake!! A/N: Yes, an Omake, and done by my best bud and fellow fangirl Queen Celestia! As usual, she's done outstanding work! Thanks much Cel-chan!  
  
Yuna...I've known her for so long, it seems. But it really hasn't. I mean, I only walked around with her for a few weeks. But, damn, did it feel like forever! No wonder Braska was so eager to go on his pilgrimage! He could have warned me! I wonder if her mother was this bad...She still has that bright glimmer of hope in those...those....those damned annoying mix- matched eyes! I can't stand it! Are you a normal human or a swirly eyed al bhed?! make up your mind! If anyone could unite Spira....it would be a miracle....the only thing that will unite Spira is blitzball....they should get one of the players to rule the world next..  
  
Tidus....Another of the freakin' imps i've had to play babysitter to. Gods, I hate that kid. You can tell he's his father's kid - all he cares about are himself and blitzball...and flirting with the chicks. And, geez, you'd think he'd have learned to carry a sword by now! Ever time he takes that thing out i get scared he's gonna drop it on his foot, or loose his grip while swinging and kill somebody else! And another thing! Who the hell does he think he is trying to hook up with Yuna? If anyone's gonna boink her, it'll be me!  
  
Rikku... One hot mutha....too bad she's jailbait. Not to mention another one of those spiral eyed freaks. It's like they're trying to hypnotize you or something! Poor thing is too young to realize that we were only using her - making her do the slave labor of upgrading our weapons, and using her airship. but the dumbest ones are always the easiest to-- ok auron, calm down. you're being sent to the farplane, not a brothel.  
  
Kimahri... .......the fuckin wuss lost his horn in a fight against another wuss. ....wuss.  
  
Lulu... ...Her clothes say a lot about her. She covers much and reveals much more. They're just screaming, I'm cheap, but you better offer me a lot more than i'm worth or I'll strangle you with my belts. I just hope that one day, she'll drop the zipper in the back there and let every one of her customers have a go for free....  
  
Wakka... I almost...no....I do feel sorry for his poor deluded...deranged...soul. The guy was a freaking Yevonite! What a moron! It must hurt to be so stupid. And the guy cannot play blitzball to save his life. My grandmother, no, worse, Tidus could beat him! Maybe now that he's retired the Aurochs are actually winning a few games. 


End file.
